


【冬寡|铁盾】红领巾的四种错误系法

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 中式au，虽然有cp要素但其实没什么cp要素（胡言乱语），某种程度上算是全员向，是日常小甜饼
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【冬寡|铁盾】红领巾的四种错误系法

冬兵和黑寡妇一起有任务或者各自都有任务的时候，会非常放心地把他们可爱的女儿交给其他复仇者照看，他们第一次这么做的时候小叶莲娜还没断奶，就在叶莲娜忙着在美国队长胸口扒拉出她的午餐的时候，在旁边跟着说明书泡奶粉的托尼长叹一声：“咱们终于从世界最强重组家庭升级成世界最强托儿所了，”  
  
不过实际上，这些经常要上岗的代理父母们非常愉快地参与到了叶莲娜的成长过程中，叶莲娜抓周的那天他们快把整个复仇者宅邸客厅的地面给铺满了，每个人都至少放下了一样自己的代表物件，有的还放了不止一样，以至于正牌老爹巴基在旁边抓着网购来的抓周套装不知所措。  
  
而正派妈咪娜塔莎瞥了一眼他手里的盒子，并从盒盖缝隙里抽出一张好评返现五元的小卡片：“这就是你和我说的‘精心准备’？”  
  
巴基非常委屈：“我买的是一百八十八块的豪华版！”  
  
代理父母们都用鄙夷的目光看着这个豪华版抓周套装里拿出来的东西，然后互相询问：“你放的这是什么？”  
  
索尔放下了一个缩小版雷神之锤模型和一个小手枕，看着叶莲娜非常爱怜地说：“这娃以后武能锤定乾坤，文能悬壶济世。”  
  
“这难度有点大啊，是不是，小宝贝？”巴基蹲下来戳着女儿的脸颊，“史蒂夫，你放的那是什么？”  
  
“粉笔。”史蒂夫把粉笔盒子往中间的位置推了推，“抓到这个以后就教书育人……”  
  
“我早跟你说用粉笔代表老师已经落伍了。”托尼把他的小机器人模型和小键盘放到粉笔盒子旁边。  
  
“那我放什么？”史蒂夫瞪他一眼，“印个大PPT图标过来？你要不要让叶莲娜电脑摇号抓周啊？”  
  
托尼一拍大腿：“好主意！我怎么就没想到，不愧是你啊队长！”  
  
话虽如此，现在准备电脑摇号抓周系统已经晚了，大家还是依照原计划围成一圈，等着叶莲娜从堆了满地仿佛小商品市场的抓周用品里选出自己最喜欢的。  
  
叶莲娜在地毯上爬来爬去，左顾右盼，东摸摸西摸摸，始终没有确定，当她最后终于咯咯笑着举起一样东西的时候，大家都沉默了。  
  
谁放的蝙蝠镖啊？  
  
复仇者们悻悻然地散开。  
  
叶莲娜渐渐长大，长大之后的志愿也从蝙蝠侠变成了神奇女侠再变成绝地武士，兜兜转转就是落不到代理父母们头上，这让复仇者们非常失望，托尼甚至给五岁的叶莲娜举办了“为什么钢铁侠比绝地武士帅”的一对一小讲座，效果不大，不过他还是挺高兴的，因为叶莲娜第二天看完冰雪奇缘之后就抛弃绝地武士选择了艾尔莎公主。  
  
这部电影的特效和主要场景让巴基和娜塔莎这两个北方人都颇有宾至如归感，他们轮流陪叶莲娜玩“假装我会冰雪魔法”游戏并小声哼着：“the cold never bothered me anyway——”  
  
叶莲娜上了小学之后，代理父母们上岗的机会大大减少了，不过偶尔还是有叔叔阿姨们一起带着她疯的愉快周末……  
  
以及一个随之而来的十分混乱的星期一早晨。  
  
正派爹妈都不在家，在出门前最后一次检查叶莲娜的作业完成情况的重任交到了布鲁斯头上，他戴上眼镜，严肃地把所有作业本全部翻开摊了一桌，还试图在杰西卡给叶莲娜扎头发的时候检查叶莲娜的古诗词背诵情况，被拒绝之后他就专心检查作业，越检查越上火，他一上火就脸色发绿，托尼赶紧上前去把他拉开然后代为检查，鹰眼则帮忙在旁边劝：“别激动，小学生嘛，作业还能怎样，空全填上了就得了，认什么真啊……”  
  
还在扎头发的叶莲娜忽然眨巴着天真的眼睛对克林特说：“我爸爸说我要是不好好学习以后就会和鹰眼叔叔一样变成社会闲散人士。”  
  
确认了叶莲娜作业里的空已经全部填满了的托尼赶紧上前捂住叶莲娜的嘴：“话可不敢乱说，咱们这儿的社会闲散人士可太多了！”  
  
旁边史蒂夫在跟山姆说：“提醒我有空得去说说巴基，这儿以前谁还不是个社会闲散人士，现在可不能因为有编制了就瞧不起人了……”  
  
这儿最闲散的两个人，托尼和布鲁斯，一个成功企业家和一个大学教授，两个人七手八脚地把叶莲娜的小学一年级的作业收拢到书包里去，然后托尼抬头问：“还有什么事儿没搞定没？”  
  
“我这里快了。”杰西卡艰难地把辫子编出叶莲娜想要的花样，“你看看怎么样？”  
  
叶莲娜看向镜子，较为勉强地点了点头：“没有爸爸梳得好看。”  
  
“等等！”克林特忽然大叫一声，把手机屏幕上娜塔莎刚刚发过来的家长群截图展示给大家看，“今天有公开课所以孩子们要穿礼服并整齐佩戴红领巾。”  
  
礼服指的是校服里的礼服，而现在叶莲娜身上穿的是普通校服，叔叔阿姨们分头去翻箱倒柜找叶莲娜的礼服，最后是史蒂夫从床底的收纳柜里掏出了礼服，他像举着国旗似的举着这套衣服穿过走廊回到客厅，然后问大家：“红领巾找到了吗？”  
  
“没找到。”托尼正站在他平时给大家做制服的缝纫机旁，同样站在边上的还有索尔，索尔正背对着缝纫机，方便托尼把他的披风一角拉到操作台上，“所以我正在现场给她赶制一条。”  
  
没一会儿，一条崭新的红领巾就在这间房子里最资本主义的资本主义兔崽子手中诞生了，队长双手把红领巾接过来递给叶莲娜：“托尼，你要是放在我们那会儿肯定不愁嫁，这女红手艺真没话说。”  
  
托尼得意地笑着，朝他抛了个媚眼：“老婆，你夸起人来还是这么有个性。那要是放在那时候你娶我不？”  
  
忙着给叶莲娜系红领巾的克林特转过头吼：“这儿赶着送孩子上学呢你俩能不能别啃了？！”  
  
“我们什么都没干啊。”托尼比划着他和史蒂夫之间的距离，“这么远呢！”  
  
“我这是阻止你俩啃上，我怕了。”  
  
“你怎么这么磨蹭。”托尼走过去，解开了克林特用红领巾打的那个乱七八糟的结，“好了，可以了叶莲娜，一切准备就绪，我们可以出发去送你上学了。”  
  
“不对！”叶莲娜指出了错误，“这是领带的系法，不是红领巾的。”  
  
“是，你总不能指望我这个从小受到资本主义荼毒的兔崽子会系红领巾吧。”托尼把那个结拉散，“队长，还是你来吧。”  
  
史蒂夫走过去，跪坐下来以配合叶莲娜的高度，他两手分别抓住红领巾的一角，迷茫又犹豫地把它们搭了几下，像是想在这简单的组合中找到通向真理的唯一道路。  
  
最后他放弃了。  
  
“我不会系。”他说。  
  
托尼难以置信地看着他：“我们其他人就算了，你凭什么不会系红领巾啊？”  
  
史蒂夫理直气壮：“我14岁就入党了，我凭什么要会系红领巾？”  
  
下一个尝试的是布鲁斯，只见他捏住红领巾的两角，娴熟地进行了一番弯弯绕绕之后……  
  
打出了一个蝴蝶结。  
  
“奇了怪了。”布鲁斯困惑地挠着头，“我小时候可会打红领巾了。”  
  
托尼自告奋勇进行了又一次尝试，大家都能看出来这明显不太对，但又说不上来哪里不对。  
  
“托尼。”史蒂夫说，“这是水手领巾的打法，不要以为我看不出来。”  
  
“那我不会别的了！”托尼一边帮叶莲娜解开一边喊，“你就不能像刚才一样夸夸我吗！”  
  
失败之后就一直低头在手机上搜寻系红领巾教程的布鲁斯忽然一拍大腿：“你们知道吗，红领巾有四种系法……”  
  
“你们在这里干什么呢？”客厅传来了一个熟悉的声音，“今天叶莲娜不是该上学了吗？”  
  
“是啊。”托尼没精打采地看了一眼正走进客厅的彼得，布鲁斯正在根据手机上的指南进行又一次尝试，不过显然不太成功，“但我们搞不定红领巾。”  
  
“让我来吧。”彼得哼着歌走过来，和之前尝试的其他所有人一样两手分别抓住两角，但他驾轻就熟地用它们绕圈打结，搞定了这个刚才难倒了一屋子英雄的红领巾，“好啦，好孩子的红领巾系好了，可以去上学了。”  
  
放学的时间段，巴基骑着刚从任务现场开回来的摩托去接叶莲娜，他在等待处一眼找到了女儿并顺势把她抱了起来：“周末和叔叔阿姨们玩得开心吗，宝贝？”  
  
“我决定了，爸爸。”叶莲娜趴在巴基的肩膀上说，“我长大以后要做蜘蛛侠。”


End file.
